


Just a kiss

by CursedGoblin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Series, Fluff, Kiss Prompt List, M/M, No beta reader, tags added with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGoblin/pseuds/CursedGoblin
Summary: Small drabbles from the kiss prompt list off the "Nice Things" discord server.





	1. Eskimo Kiss

California was nothing like Hawkins. It did absolute shit to prepare Billy for this even shittier weather. The snow that had started sticking to the ground seemed to insulate the chill in the air and the blond hated absolutely every second of it. Even with all the layers pulled tight around him. 

 

He even gave up his  _ look _ because of how insane it was. With a tank top, band shirt, hoodie, jean and his leather jacket, he was still trembling as he had the window is his car cracked just the slightest but to let the smoke out. Billy was positive if he took of his gloves his fingers would be blue. 

 

Another rattling breath and he huffed out a breath before he shoved the butt of his smoke out the window. Rushing to close it, and he was shivering while he doubled checked the knobs to make sure the heat was as high as it was able to go. With a knee bouncing he just glanced out his window only to jump back when the passenger side door was yanked open. 

 

“Jesus fuck!” He cursed only to press against his own door trying to get away from the breeze that got in with Steve. The other teen didn't seem nearly as affected by the ahitty weather as Billy was. With a scarf around his neck it seemed to be a normal outfit. The blond was instantly insulted and aggravated when he realized it. 

 

“Are you trying to get sick Harrington!” Steve just paused before glancing over at Billy wide eyed. “What makes you say that, Billy?” God it was asked with genuine curiosity too. Except Steve had that shine to his eyes that made Billy fight the urge to blush. “You're wearing all that and looking at me still makes you cold?” 

 

A glowering look and Billy just huffed again, before a hand gripped at the front of his jackets and yanked him sideways. Blinking from the new angle, he knew his face had to show how done he was with the entire situation. Steve just kept smiling down at him though before he bumped his nose against Billy’s. 

 

“Think I can kiss you hello to warm you up?” A small noise and Billy rolled his eyes before he looked down at Steve's mouth. “We’d probably freeze together.” Billy snipped, only for Steve to give him another eskimo kiss before shoving Billy upright. 

 

Billy gave zero fucks what anyone said, Steve Harrington was ridiculous. 


	2. Cheek Kiss

Steve is going to remember the look of absolute shock on Billy’s face forever. They had gone to the movies as a couple of ‘friends’. It wasn’t anything interesting, honestly Steve was going to remember the fact they actually held hands over whatever the hell played on screen. 

 

The fact it was the middle of the day and no one else was here was too perfect a chance not to take. So when the screen got dark he had leaned over and pressed a kiss to Billy’s cheek. Then he was sitting back in his seat while Billy’s face was wide eyed and absolutely frozen. 

 

Shooting up to stand and Steve clapped his hand on the blond's shoulder before laughing and walking out of the theater without looking back.  _ Because that would be gay.  _  Once outside he just walked up to the camaro and took a deep breath. Then Billy was falling into his own seat.

 

“The hell was that Princess, you getting soft on me?” Steve just laughed while they drove off. 


End file.
